Talk:Nidalee/@comment-3323227-20120121065602/@comment-3323227-20120127220454
The part about farm is it doesn't go as far on Nidalee as other champs and That is the main reason why tanky dps Nidalee is so strong. Damage items barely have an effect on her dps but tanky items and CDR allow her to survive longer allowing her to put out more dps longer. RIOT is so focused on nerfing and keeping heals down that I can't see them buffing them up especially since they nerfed them across the board and because technically Nidalee still has the highest potential heal. I made it a damage based heal that can be reduced by armor and magic resist but increases cougar survivability. My primal surge change on increases Nidalee's attack attack speed on her for 10% more but allies get 25% less but it affects more allies than just one. Also since it is an active and not an aura it is like a temporary starks fervor or Wota without the damage benefits. If I could just get her mana costs lowered in her current form and swipe ratio increased I would be happy. The new addition to the passive is just another incentive to go AP but it is a late game passive to fill the gap where she is is weakest. Squishy melee caster. She hits like a noodle as AP once her cooldowns are down and is open to sever counter attacks. Most of the time as AP if your burst doesn't kill them you die because you went melee and when you are at range you can't capitalize on the damage you do from a range. with the traps I was just bad a rewording it. Currently when you hit a trap it counts starts a countdown timer that tics for two seconds dealing damage at the end of each second but the way it is setup you can take next to no damage from them because you only take damage after each second. This is meant to keep you from stacking them in a way that can kill someone entering the brush. what I want is for them to kinda work similar to sapling toss. Basically each one you step on always deals the initial 50% damage but the second tic damage gets reset before it can do damage if you step on multiple traps. The trap isn't supposed to be a traditional dot but merely a balance factor. For the ult I only want you to be able to change forms to gain the extra damage reduction of cougar and nothing more. Think of like how tryn can still use his ult to survive. Finally the Javelin Toss change. I really don't get the problem you have. I want to make AD Nidalee useless and buff AP Nidalee and by doing this the damage output is only slightly increased. The damage early game is weaker but easier to land/lower cooldown and the damage late is slightly higher. If you don't believe me do the math. calculate the minimal damage and max damage with 0 AP and then 500 AP